


Empty

by Sifla



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, 泥塑五预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sifla/pseuds/Sifla
Summary: 自我存档。是雷文。是雷文。是雷文。安格班改造前提，脑子坏掉五。满脑子只有几把的那种坏掉（重音）
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Curufin | Curufinwë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Empty

年轻工匠的手指被吮入口腔，黏膜温软刮擦着粗糙的指腹，有点轻佻，有点讨好。

Celebrimbor太熟悉了。这般的奉迎已经重演了无数个日夜，甚至在焚天的龙焰还未燃尽一切前，Himlad阴冷的流风中就已经开始。

那个夜晚，流淌着记忆中暌违已久的、独一无二月光的夜晚，父亲为他展示了一个所有人都心照不宣的秘密。当Celebrimbor被灼伤般企图缩回手时，同性的躯体立马缠住他。初春融雪时湖泊涨潮，漫过意识松懈时产生的豁口。他潜意识的挣扎，而对方轻声笑了，傲慢中隐隐流露出不动声色的邀请，宛如恍惚中一口蜜酒灌入喉间，他的四肢百骸麻痹了。

-

欲望将面颊吻红，下腹逐渐升腾起燥热的温度。怀中的精灵似乎对他长久的不为所动感到恼怒，遭到主人忽视的猫咪般溢出不满的咕哝，不等对方作何反应便急切的扯下他的裤子，掏出半挺的阴茎熟稔撸动着。  
一阵刺激的快感迫使Celebrimbor睁开眼，绝望地看清楚了那张最为熟悉的脸，此刻正趴在他胸口发情动物般求欢的婊子不是别人，正是他从前最为尊敬的父亲。

-

本不该会是这样。他想，一切脱轨还要从更早追溯起，是当年米斯林的寂静失衡的那一刻。届时他年仅六十岁，死气沉沉的营地倏如滚水般沸腾。同族们不断窃窃私语，马匹嘶鸣，猎犬吠叫高昂，家族中年纪最轻的他由长辈们带领着掀开新立营帐的布帷。  
他看见失去音讯多年的父亲蜷缩在被榻浅眠着，手腕冰冷，脉搏平缓。

-

阴茎在工匠富有技巧的抚弄下充血挺立，Curufin左臂揽着对方的脖颈，右手两指分开自己湿泞不堪的阴部，毫不迟疑的坐了下去。Celebrimbor倒抽一口气，湿软滚烫的穴肉自觉绞紧侵入的东西，年长精灵嘴里死死咬着他们肖似混杂的黑发，脱力般趴伏在爱子肩头，贪婪地吞吃那根年轻的阴茎。  
就像任何不知餍足的婊子那样，Curufin的敏感点很浅，稍加随意的顶弄都可以唤起那敲骨吸髓般的恐怖快感。他想吻他，但被避开，Celebrimbor咬紧后槽牙，箍握住对方腰肢，十指深陷入紧绷的肌肉。Curufin的肌肤因不常见光而苍白，指节的抓扣下青紫血痕浮现，宛如雪地遭到车马践踏后的污渍。

父亲…不，应该说是曾经的父亲，就同祖父一样，倨傲、美丽、难以接近。诚然，在他的记忆中Curufin并非一个好的引导者。工坊燥热的气流蒸发尽他教导学徒的耐性，连带淡漠的同理心一道流失。年幼的黑发孩子捧着稚嫩的作品，无数次为父亲即将拧起的眉头而惴惴不安。这份畏惧之心甚至在他长大成人后也不曾淡薄。  
理所当然的，惧怕着父亲的同时他也渴望得到关注，他追随对方的背影，一个憧憬，一个崇拜的缩影。日月初升的那天，Curufin站在他身侧向Thangorodrim投以渴望复仇的愠怒，猩红披风夸耀主人的美丽般风中扬起，糅杂着夕阳的剪影，燃烧在年轻人蓝色的虹膜里。

-

“如果您现在还不想吃的话——”  
“就放在那里。”  
年轻的精灵局促地笑了笑，将盛放食物的托盘搁置在床头。  
十多年过去了，自从那个噩耗的清晨，目睹Dor Daedeloth遭到诺多鲜血浸泡的土地后，他还以为自己这辈子都不会再看见父亲。  
但现在他就在这里，距离自己咫尺之遥的地方，Curufinwe。他瘦了，眼窝变得更深，但神志清醒，身上没有什么遭受过虐待的痕迹。这出乎所有人的预料，众所周知Angband一向乐于将俘虏折磨的不成人形。  
倦怠、沉默，恢复期使Curufin看起来比以往任何时候都要柔软。而这种感觉令Celebrimbor大胆了一些，更渴望亲近曾经那个威严的父亲——现在是一个需要陪伴的伤者。年长者默许了对方的亲昵，这对关系僵硬的父子某种程度上得到了若有若无的缓和。

-

他至今能记起Curufin优雅进食的样子。光线昏暗的帐篷，火炉烘烤干柴的气息，对方将切成小块的食物送入口中，不慌不忙咀嚼着，星点油渍都不会沾染上嘴唇，宛如雌鹿在静谧的林间喝水。而不知从何时开始起，这般严恪维持的仪态一到夜晚便会天翻地覆。黑发领主跪在地上为他——也许不是他，任何人都行——殷勤口交，涨起的阴茎被捧在手里急切吞吐着，咽不下的唾液肆意横流，好像生怕有谁会和他争抢。

Curufin锋利的才华与棱角随着陡生的变故一同死去，徒留一副空洞的皮囊，苍白、靡乱、混俗，夹杂着对性爱永不歇止的渴求。  
“……你怎么会变成这副样子？”Celebrimbor再次避开父亲索吻的唇舌。他尝试激怒对方，渴望看到过去的影子。愠怒，美丽的如同刀锋溅落的火星。“回答我！”他厉声道，“怪不得现在变得这么松，是天天也不知廉耻地向其他人求欢吧？”  
深陷性爱狂热的精灵听到羞辱愣怔稍许，用失焦的瞳孔盯着那张与自己极为相似的脸庞。年轻者的喉咙抽搐一瞬，当以为终于唤起哪怕丝毫过去的缩影时，却见对方调整了一下姿势，讨好般将肉壁夹的更为紧致。  
Celebrimbor的眼睛被虚伪的冰凌刺痛，痛苦促使他将对方一把推开。阴茎轻易从穴口滑出，Curufin低鸣一声，无力抗衡地朝后瘫倒。如海边盘亘的濒死之鸟，被阳光烧灼了羽翼，栽进海里。

他居高临下俯视对方，止不住身体的颤抖，汗液顺着额角滑落，还未开口，对方却以为是想转换姿势，于是放荡诱人的屈起双腿，主动掰开穴口等待着重新插入。  
愤怒倏然袭来，像掠过不复存在的Himlad领地袤野的风，促使他一把拽住父亲流丽的黑发，毫不犹豫地掴了对方一巴掌。  
“你怎么可以变成这样？怎么可以？！”  
温热的血液从鼻腔涌出，滴滴答答落在华贵的地毯，疼痛却更刺激对方的空虚，那双苍白的手拉扯住他的袍角。“给我…求你了……”  
“滚开！”Celebrimbor再也无法忍受那个曾经自己尊敬无比的父亲沦为这般不知耻的婊子，他一脚踢开那具纠缠不休的躯体，如同将行溺毙的人渴求空气般夺门而出，没再回头。


End file.
